


Stardust Lungs

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Concern, Cuddling, Cussing, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Blanket, Fluffy Feelings, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Qian Kun - Freeform, Romance, Sickness, Snuggling, WayV - Freeform, basically chenle is the love of my life and i want to marry him, chenle is a soft babe, chenle is a worried babe, chenle x oc, happy feelings, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 taeyong, nct chenle, nct dream chenle, nct fluff, nct kun, nct scenarios, nct taeyong, short fic, sick, soft lele, the smell of taeyong cooking, wayv kun, zhong chenle - Freeform, zhong chenle fluff, zhong chenle/original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Renée is sick so Chenle takes care of her.
Relationships: Renée/Chenle
Kudos: 3





	Stardust Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Renée Bower is one of my original characters. Take a look at my bio for more!! :D There is some swearing in this :O just to warn you :)
> 
> Italics are for when they're signing.

Renée lies on the couch, her dark brown hair falling into her face. She stares blankly at the textured ceiling above her, her head pounding. The fluffy blanket wrapped snug around her is damp with sweat. In frustration, she kicks it off. 

Chenle watches her from the kitchen, his mind blocking out the sound of Taeyong’s voice beside him. He frowns as he watches her toss and turn, struggling to get comfortable.

“Are you listening to me?” Taeyong asks, exasperated. “I’m trying to teach you this. You have to  _ mince  _ the mushrooms, we’re not cutting them into neat little squares, we’re chopping those little motherfuckers into oblivion.” he makes a show of chopping harshly and loudly, his frustration evident.

“What did I just hear you say in front of our innocent child?” Kun appears in the hallway leading to the kitchen, his dark eyebrows pulled down in a frown. 

Chenle takes that as his cue to leave, and he slips into the living room, his mind already set on Renée again. He comes over to her side, picking up the blanket and folding it.

_ How are you feeling?  _ He signs.

She pouts.  _ Terrible. I haven’t been able to nap because I’m so sweaty. _

_ Can I get you anything? Tea? Water? _

_ No. I just need to sleep. And cuddles. _

_ I thought you said you were sweaty.  _ A look of amusement flashes across his face.

_ But cuddles always heal me. Please? Promise I won’t get you sick. _

Chenle lies down on top of her, his head resting on her belly. She shifts a bit, then stills, her chest rising and falling in even breaths. He grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, thinking this is what it must feel like to be in love.

To have your entire world revolve around one person. 

To have lungs full of stardust, and a stomach full of butterflies. 

To be inside a perfect, never-ending daydream.


End file.
